Coming to Light
by nightmareking
Summary: Title is a work in progress. Sorry, but I had a lot of candy tonight and I feel like I'm about to crash. Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys…I…I thought of writing this for fun. Rated for language, lemons and probably slight character bashing…probably. Anyway, this might be a one-shot thing or it might be a few chapters. In any case, enjoy.**

Tsuyu and Izuku sat in the common area of the dormitory while the other students soundly slept in their room. Izuku cleared his throat and nervously reached over and grabbed hold of the frog girl's hand. Tsuyu looked up as Izuku took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head, "I uh…it was just-" before he could finish, Tsuyu held his hand.

He looked back up and Tsuyu slightly frowned, "I get it, Izuku," Izuku sighed and nodded before the two of them heard light laughing coming from behind them.

Looking back, they saw their classmates Mina Ashido, Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jirou and Toru Hagakure standing a few feet away from them. The two quickly jumped back and looked at their classmates, "W-w-what the hell are you guys doing up?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Mina smirked and walked over to the two, "So…when did you two become a-"

"N…none of your business," Tsuyu croaked in anger, "W…nothing!" the air between the six grew silent, "I'm going to bed. Ribbit," she began walking away when the four stood in front of her, "Please move,"

"We will…once you answer a couple of question," Kyoka smirked as Izuku walked over to them and stood next to Tsuyu, glaring at the four in front of them with slightly narrowed eyes, "So…something _is_ going on between you two. Why else would Midoriya look so hostile?"

"S-shut up, J-Jirou," Izuku stuttered and everyone looked at him, "Tsu-Tsuyu said she's going to bed and-"

"Tsuyu?" Toru questioned, "Since when do you call her by her first name, Midoriya?" the pair looked at the four before looking at each other, "Well you two? You know we're not going to leave you alone until you answer our questions."

"This is something heroes don't do. Ribbit,"

"Normally I'd agree with you," Momo sighed and crossed her arms before shaking her head, "Hagakure is right. Midoriya has never addressed anyone by their given name, and the fact that you two are sitting in the common area late at night tells us something is going on between you two."

The two frowned and Mina smiled as she leaned closer, "So? You know we're not going to leave you alone until you tell us what we want to know." The two heroes in-training swallowed hard as their classmates continued to stare at them, "And don't try to deny it. It seemed you two were enjoying each other's company, now you're going to answer our questions and-"

"Fine," the two sighed in defeat, "What are your questions?"

"Don't try to deny…wait what?" Mina arched a brow and stared at the two in confusion, "You're…you're teasing us, aren't you?"

"If it means we can go to bed, we'll answer whatever questions you have," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "So ask your questions,"

The four looked at each other and began whispering amongst themselves, "Izuku?" Izuku swallowed hard and looked down at the frog girl next to him, "What are you planning? Ribbit,"

"Uh…I'm hoping to buy us some time and…it's…going to fail…but hey, we could lie and-"

"They're our friends, Izuku and heroes don't lie," Tsuyu looked up with wide eyes and frowned, "And we said that we'd answer their questions and you added that one final part and-"

"I…I haven't really…okay, maybe they won't ask the obvious questions and we can go to bed," Tsuyu sighed and shook her head.

"Okay you two," they looked up and Toru spoke and the two frowned, "What is going on between you two? You two looked rather comfortable before we got here," the two looked at them with wide eyes, "Well? You said you'll answer our questions. Now what was going on before we got here? What are you two hiding?" The two took a deep breath and slowly shook their heads.

 **Okay, last minute decision. This will be a few chapters and the rating will remain. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaiyeti: More is coming, don't worry.**

 **Dovaklin129: Yeah, sorry for the short first chapter, but I was on a sugar high when I was wiring it and I crashed towards the end of it. I probably should've waited and wrote a little more the next day, but again, I was on a sugar high and I wasn't thinking clearly. The chapters will be longer, promise.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter and most of this story will take place before they moved into the dorms.**

The six classmates sat in the common area, Tsuyu and Izuku next to each other while Momo, Kyoka, Toru and Mina sat across from them. Tsuyu yawned and shook her head, "Ribbit. What are your questions? It's getting late,"

"Right…you two looked rather comfortable before we got here. Are you two dating?" Mina blurted out and the two looked at her with tired looks crossing their faces, "You said you'll answer our questions, so…are you two dating?"

"Yes," the duo answered in unison and Izuku yawned, "Well, there you go. Goodnight everyone and-"

"And you think we're finished," Toru questioned, "We're just getting started," the two groaned and shook their heads, "We want details and don't leave anything out," the two sighed and nodded before they began everything to the four in front of them.

Izuku watched as the scenery passed by while as the train sped down the tracks, "Midoriya? Ribbit," he looked up to see his froggy classmate Tsuyu staring down at him in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going home…what are you doing here, Asui?"

"Call me Tsu," she sat down next to him and took a deep breath and shook her head, "I'm going home too…I didn't know you took the same train as I did," Izuku hummed and nodded as the two fell into an awkward silence.

Feeling someone rest their head on his shoulder, Izuku looked down and saw Tsuyu resting her head on his shoulder and his eyes widened as his face began to burn, "A-Asui," Tsuyu looked up in confusion, "I…I uh-do you uh want…want to sit next to the window? So you can rest your head on the-"

"I…do you want me to move? Ribbit?"

"I…uh…no-no, I just thought you'd be more comfortable if you weren't leaning up against me, but if you want, you can stay and-" Tsuyu hummed and nodded before lying her head down again, "A-are you okay?"

"Hmm…Mr. Aizawa and his tests…I'm tired. Ribbit," Izuku frowned before he wiggled his arm free and wrapped it around Tsuyu's shoulders, "Midoriya?"

"I…uh…s-sorry, As-" Tsuyu looked back up and Izuku's eyes widened, "Uh…Tsu…if you want, I-I can move my arm and-"

"N-no, it's fine, Midoriya…ribbit," Tsuyu yawned and shook her head and Izuku hummed and slowly nodded.

The train came to a screeching halt and Tsuyu moaned and slowly opened her eyes and yawned as she stretched, "Did…d-did you have a nice nap?" Tsuyu hummed and nodded before the two stood up, "G-good…we should go," the two turned and stepped off the train before the doors closed and the train began moving again.

The two walked down the street in silence. The two came to a side street and Izuku was about to turn and walked away from Tsuyu when she looked up, "Midoriya?" Izuku looked back in confusion, "My siblings are going to be at their friends houses for the evening and I was wondering if you'd like to come over. Ribbit,"

"Uh…s-sure, As-Tsu…I uh…I guess I can call my mother while we're…w-walking," Tsuyu nodded as the two of them continued to walk down the street.

The two walked through the gate leading to a small house at the end of a block and Izuku looked around in confusion at the various frog statues. Tsuyu looked at her classmate and slightly croaked, "We're a real froggy family," Izuku looked at her in confusion, "Both my parents and siblings have frog Quirks as well. Ribbit,"

"I…I see…that's cool," Izuku nervously smiled, "But uh…w-wouldn't your parents…um…find it a little weird you're inviting a classmate over and-"

"They're in Tokyo on a business trip," Izuku arched a brow, "My parents are usually away on business and they hire a babysitter to watch my brother and sister while I'm at school. Once I get home, the babysitter will leave and I'll watch them. Ribbit,"

"Heh…cool…so uh…what uh…what are your siblings names?"

"My brother's name is Samidare and my sister's name is Satsuki. My mother's name is Beru and my father's name is Ganma. Ribbit,"

"G-good to know. And I take it you're the oldest between you and your siblings," Tsuyu nodded, "Heh…that's cool," Tsuyu nodded again as the two entered the house and took their shoes off.

The two sat in the living room in silence as they looked down. Izuku glanced over to Tsuyu and inhaled deeply before shaking his head, "So uh…As-Tsu…I uh…well you see and-"

"Are you okay, Midoriya?" Tsuyu tilted her head to the side in confusion as she stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, "You're rambling again,"

"Oh uh…s-sorry, Tsu," Izuku rubbed the back of his head and looked away, "I was just thinking out loud…sorry," Tsuyu hummed and nodded before she stood up and began walking away, "Uh…where are you going?"

"To prepare dinner. Ribbit,"

"W-would you like some help?" Tsuyu stopped and looked back as Izuku stood up, "I-I mean if you would like some help I will be more than happy to help you and-"

"Sure…thank you, Midoriya," Izuku nodded before the two of them walked towards the kitchen.

 **Okay, I understand this chapter is a tad slow, but it'll pick up soon. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaiyeti: Heh, right, keep reading to see what happened.**

 **FeelsEntrepreneur: Yeah, I suppose I can, but to be fair, it's mainly going to be Tsuyu and Izuku telling the stories. I'll give some time of line break if I swap between scenes though.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter. Slight OOC warning is in play.**

Izuku laid on the bed in the guest room and stared up at the ceiling, his arms behind his head, "I don't get it. Asui seems like a strong girl…why would she invite me to stay for the night?" a flash of lightning lit up the room as he heard rain hit against the glass of the window, "Oh…right…it started raining while we were eating and I called my mom to come pick me up but…even my mom wanted me to stay for the night,"

Taking a deep breath, he turned on his side and shook his head, "I guess I can't complain…there's no point in that now, but-" before he could finish he heard the door slowly creak open and he looked up to see Tsuyu slowly walking into the room with her head down, "Asu-Tsu? Is…is everything okay?" Tsuyu ignored him and walked over to the bed.

Sitting on the edge with her head down, Izuku sighed before crawling over to her and sat down next to her, "Okay Tsu…is…is something? Are y-you worried about your siblings?" Tsuyu ignored and Izuku inhaled deeply, "Uh…if-if you're worried, I-I think you can call their friends' houses and-"

"I don't want to wake anyone up," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku looked at her in confusion, "It's late and I'm sure everyone is sleeping. Ribbit," Izuku arched a brow as Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "I was…lying in bed and…ribbit,"

"Wait…a-are you saying you can't sleep?" Izuku shook his head, "As-Tsu, if a-anything, I should ha-have a hard time sleeping…I-I-I don't even know where anything is and this is your house and-"

"Ribbit," Izuku looked down and saw her slightly shake, "I…I'm sorry. If I knew it was going to rain tonight, I wouldn't have invited you over and-"

"Wouldn't have-Asu-Tsu, has this been bugging you tonight? I-I mean, it's okay, we didn't know it was going to rain and even still, my mom said it'll be a good idea if I did stay, and you were helping a friend stay dry and-" before Izuku finished, he felt the bed shake a little and he looked up to see Tsuyu walking towards the door, "Um…As-Tsu? Is everything okay?" ignoring him once again, Tsuyu walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Izuku took a deep breath before standing up and walked over to the door and walked out of the room. Looking down the hall, he saw Tsuyu standing outside of her room, her head down, "Tsu…what's wrong?" Tsuyu shook her head and walked into her room.

Izuku sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I am so confused…Asui is never usually like this. She's usually levelheaded, but right now I can't figure out what is wrong with her." He turned and walked back into the room and closed the door behind him before walking back towards the bed.

Izuku looked up at the ceiling as he listened to the rain continue to hit the window, "I…I guess I'll talk to her tomorrow to find out what's bugging her," taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 **Okay, I want to apologize for the length here, but I have something planned for the next chapter and I don't want it to flow over into this chapter, so I had to cut this one short. Again, sorry, but as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
